Super Ball!
'Super Ball! '''is the first episode of Meet The Electronicles. Plot The boys play with a ball that has a mind of its own and bounces all over town. The boys must stop it before disaster hits. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squildling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Snails *Super Ball (later turned into Super Evil Ball) Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *This episode features a villain, but later it died. *Despite on being a tree fish, Mr Kahani could feel pain, like any human would. Story The episode begins in the Castle Kahani, the boys are watching a scary TV show called "The Spooky Ones!" in the castle's living room. Loundrel: "Oh boy, I love this show!" Flatterine: "Me too!" Squidling: "Too scary! I don't like it!" (Covers his eyes) Splattery: "Squidling, you get scared too easily!" Squidling: "No I don't!" Splattery: "Yes you do!" Loundrel: "All right, all right, enough! Stop yelling and just watch this show!" The boys continue watching the show. The scene cuts to the main entrance of the castle, where Mr Kahani enters in with a package. He sets the box aside on a small table. Mr Kahani: "Well, this is just strange. Someone seemed to be sending me this package, but it doesn't say who's it from or who it's for." We cut back with the boys still watching the show, when it's interupted by a commerial. TV Announcer: "Hey kids, are you looking for a toy that lasts forever? Then you need to get the all-new Super Ball!" Boys: "Wow." TV Announcer: "It bounces on its own and you can even stand on it without losing balance! And best of all, you can talk to it and it talks to you back!" Flatterine: "Cool!" Cadabrin: "I want a Super Ball!" Splattery: "It's gonna be the best, butt-kicking, powerful ball we've ever got! And I'm gonna play with it first." Loundrel: "Splattery, we're ''all gonna play with it!" Splattery: (Crossing his arms) "Hmph! Whatever..." Gloobert: "Except...we don't have any money for it..." Splattery: "Who do you think we are, Splattery, poor? It only costs, like, $4 or so! We don't need so much cash, do we?" Gloobert: "So what do you think we should do about it?" Splattery: "We can just ask Mr Kahani for some money, what else?" The boys heard a knock on the door, then Mr Kahani came in with the package. Mr Kahani: "Hello, boys! I just got this package, and I believe it may be for you." Loundrel: "Open it! Open it! What's inside?" The tree opens the package and he pulls out a...Super Ball! The boys were awed, and they cheered in happiness. Loundrel: "Wow! It's a Super Ball!" Splattery: "Well, go ahead! Bounce this baby up!" Gloobert: "Wait! We have to play that thing outside! We can't play ball in here! Mr and Mrs Kahani told us not to play ball in the house!" Loundrel: "Oh, good thinking, Gloobert. Let's go, boys!" The boys rushed outside to the castle's courtyard. Loundrel: "Now, let's give this ball an awesome bounce!" He forcefully tosses the ball at a wall. It bounces off the wall and comes towards the boys' direction. They dodged it just in time, and lastly, the ball flies full speed towards a window. Mr Kahani was sitting on the couch watching a talk show on TV when the ball crashes through the glass and he was hit on the back of his head, and Mr Kahani falls off the couch. With a stern expression on his face, he stumbles back on his stump. Mr Kahani: (Sighs) "Well, they could've played in the front yard instead..." He then noticed that the window where the ball crashed through was broken and pieces of glass were laid on the floor. Mr Kahani looks down to see the boys playing around with the Super Ball. Mr Kahani: "Boys! Would you please watch the aiming with the Super Ball?" (Pointing to the broken window) "My castle has gotten one damage so far!" Loundrel (calling out): "Sorry, Mr Kahani! That was my poor aiming!" Mr Kahani: "All right, you boys can continue playing as long as you try to..." (Gets pushed against the wall) "Be careful!" Cadabrin: "Mr Kahani?" Gloobert: "What's going on?" Mr Kahani: "I've...I've...b-b-been...p-p-pushed by s-s-something...!" The force was too strong, and the tree was groaning loudly in pain as the boys watched in confusion having no clue why he's doing so. Mr Kahani was then pushed through the stone wall, and crashed into a fountain. A few stone bricks fell on him, and the weight of him and the stone bricks caused the water in the fountain to pour out. Squidling: "Oh no, Mr Kahani!" Mr Kahani: (covered in stone bricks and sticking out his hand in weakness) "Don't worry, your daddy's alright!" Just then, rolling out of the gap in the wall, came the Super Ball. It now has red angry eyes and an evil smile. Boys: (Gasping) "The Super Ball!" Super Ball: "Heh heh heh! You thought you can just throw me like that like an empty soda can? Well..." (In a menacing voice) "...So will you!!!" Loundrel: "You! Why do you have to ruin our fun?! I thought you're supposed to follow our commands! You're not supposed to be evil! You're supposed to be just a dumb, speechless, and fun looking beach ball!" Super Ball: "Say what?! Who are you calling, dumb, eh?! I'm not just a Super Ball! I am a Super Evil Ball!" Cadabrin: (Gasps) "Evil? No, no, no! Not evil!" Super Evil Ball: "Yes, yes, yes! Yes, evil! I'm now a ball, a Super Ball, with a mind of its own! I'll ram people into the wall, then push them through with great force, and if they're on a high floor on a building, they'll even fall to their death!" Loundrel: (Gasps) "No! We won't let you hurt people!" Super Evil Ball: "Well...catch me if you can, robot babies!" (Flies away) Cadabrin: "Stupid ball! I'm not a baby!" Loundrel: "Come on, boys! Let's get that ball!" Splattery: "And kick his bouncy butt!" Loundrel: "Exactly!" The scene cuts to future Bubbletucky, where the Super Evil Ball flies in. He zooms into the food market and mere seconds, left the market with the inside destroyed. The Electronicles arrived into the town. Loundrel: "We gotta follow that ball!" Gloobert: "But where could he be?" They heard a female snail scream. Snail #1: "Help! Some mindless object is destroying the bank! Electronicles, please stop that thing!" (Runs away) The boys rushed to the bank, where they saw the bank owner getting mauled by the Super Evil Ball. The owner tried to scream something out, but the Super Evil Ball keeps punching him in the face to keep him from saying a single word. Splattery: "Stop it right there, Super Evil Ball!" Super Evil Ball: "What?! How did you goons find me so quickly?! Well...never mind that...I'm gonna beat you all too!" The ball flies full speed towards the boys, and they dodged his attack. The ball does it again, but this time, Spattery grabs the ball and takes out a sewing needle. Super Evil Ball: "What?! What are you doing?! You can't....! No, don't! Don't!" Splattery: "Don't you worry, it'll only hurt a little bit..." He brings the needle into the ball's face, and once the point touches him, the ball pops. Cadabrin: (Gasps) "Oh, my! Splattery! You popped him! You popped the Super Evil Ball!" Loundrel: "We stopped the Super Evil Ball! And we've saved the town! Now, let's go back home!" We cut to the castle, where the boys help Mr Kahani recover from his injuries. Mr Kahani: "Well done, boys! You've stopped that monster ball! I'm so proud of you all!" (Feels pain) "Ow! Uhh, careful with that arm!" Gloobert: "What's wrong with it?" He noticed that Mr Kahani's left arm was twisted and bent at an odd angle. Splattery: "We'd better get you to the doctors immediately. I'm sure they'll want to take a look at your arm." At the hospital, the doctors checked on Mr Kahani and then, they wrapped his arm and they put it in a sling. Then, moments later, in the waiting room, Mr Kahani came over to the boys. Mr Kahani: "The doctors says that I have to wear this sling. And I'll be okay in about a few weeks." Gloobert: "Uhhh, don't you worry, dad. Your arm will get better soon." Mr Kahani: "I'm sure it will." Boys: "Yeah!" Narrator: "And so the day is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles!" End of episode.Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Heroes turn Villains